Fallen Angel
by FrostedStorm98
Summary: Stry 6- "You sicken me, Karin. Do you know that? Everything about you sickens me- your hair, your voice, your scent, especially your eyes. Those god damn eyes of yours!" he growled, squeezing the life out of her.One-Shot


**Fallen Angel-**

* * *

><p><em>And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against Satan; and Satan fought and his angels, And prevailed not; neither was their place found any more in heaven" (Revelation 12:7)<em>

**_'And so...'_**

"I'm sorry."

Once those words were uttered, Toshiro widened his eyes with rage as he shoved the healer away and entered the pure white room. There, in the middle of the room lay a bed with a girl laying on it. He moved closer and he clenched his fists when his turquoise eyes settled over her pale cold body. "Momo." he whispered, brushing off a strand of brown hair behind her ear. How could this have happened? He was with her the whole time and how- when he let her out of his sight for just one second, she was gone? It just wasn't possible!

"I'm sorry, Toshiro." a voice said from behind him. Toshiro sighed as he closed his eyes. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was. He already knew who it was just by the smell of her scent and the tone of her voice. She was like his favorite fruit- watermelon, something that would always be recognizable to him.

"Don't," he coldly said, taking back his hand from Momo's face. "I should have seen this coming from the beginning. Please Karin; I don't want your pity. It doesn't suit you." he said, turning around to face his lover, his eyes now open as he met her stern face.

Karin only nodded, understanding his wishes. She too, wouldn't want anyone's pity if she found out her sister had died. "Your sister died with great honor Toshiro, don't forget that." she said, moving closer to him as she passionately gave him a light kiss on the lips, in which he returned. They parted and Toshiro looked deeply into her grey eyes, the corner of his lips slightly twitching upwards.

"Thank you, Karin." he said, hugging her. By the way he was tightly hugging her; Karin knew rage was boiling inside of him. That the words she had spoken meant nothing to him. He was angry; he was filled with hatred toward the demon that had killed his sister and sorrow for losing someone that was dear to him.

Hatred.

A feeling that was forbidden to every angel; either you're one of the elites or new born, it was considered a crime. And seeing Toshiro boil with rage made Karin panic. He shouldn't have such feelings.

"Toshiro," Karin mumbled into his chest, her heart thumping into a fast rhythm. "Don't have such feelings you're having right now. I won't stand seeing you get sucked into the other side. Promise me you won't." she said, breaking the hug and looking into his now dark blue eyes.

Forcing a light smile, Toshiro kissed her on the forehead. "I promise." With that said, he left the room leaving a scowling Karin behind along with a now disintegrating Momo.

"You better," she said, looking in the corner of her eyes to see Momo's body already gone, "Sayonara, Momo." she whispered, a frown etching on her face as she left the white room as well.

* * *

><p>"Karin, <em>he<em> has a mission for you." Jinta said, walking closer to his friend. Karin averted her grey eyes from the white sky and looked over at her red haired friend. She only nodded as she got up from her position under the tree. It had been three years since that faithful day occurred- three years of dread and sorrow- and three years since she had last seen him. "Stay strong." he whispered, loud enough for only her to hear.

"I will." was her determined reply as she soon crouched to the ground and soared into the air where her wings bursted out of her.

Jinta stared in awe as he watched her swiftly and skillfully fly away. Her wings were beautiful- pure white feathers in which were outlined by black streaks that made it look almost majestic. He had once touched it- by accident when they were sent on a mission to the world of the living. He remembered the feeling like it was just yesterday. It was... unique. The feeling of it was unique. When his fingertips brushed through her wings, he silently complimented on how soft it felt, yet when he retreated his hands, he noticed that they were slightly burnt and had a thick gash on it. Her wings were so soft, yet so sharp it was able to manage a cut on you.

"You better."

* * *

><p>"Do you know why you were ordered to come here?" a man asked, his voice booming throughout the circular room. A light was lit in the center of the circle and in the light, consisted of a kneeling Karin, her head bowing with respect.<p>

"Yes, Lord." she managed to choke out, her fingers curling into a fists as her eyes narrowed. She knew way to well what he wanted her to do and she wasn't going to back down from it.

"And are you ready to take this mission without leaving behind any feelings of hesitation?"

"Yes, Lord." Karin replied again, lifting her head up as her determined gray eyes met the squinting eyes of Yamamoto. She was not scared to face this man in front of her, she was never scared.

"Very well then, proceed to your mission."

"Yes, my lord." Karin finally replied before leaving the room with a blink of an eye.

"Why did you send her, of all people to that mission?" a gruff voice asked, coming out of the shadow as the centered light hit his bright orange hair.

Yamamoto sighed with frustration. "She is now an archangel. She has to prove to me that she is committed and dedicated to her title- that no matter what challenge I give her, she will face it without hesitation."

Ichigo only nodded, digging his hands into his jean pockets as he proceeded towards the exit. "Do you do this to every new archangel, old man? Or just us Kurosakis?"

"Don't be foolish, Ichigo. Just the ones that seemed empty inside like you once were. And do you have no respect? I am your lord." Yamamoto scowled, banging his cane on the floor making it echo throughout the room.

Ichigo shrugged as he waved his hand in a shooing manner. "Yeah, yeah and I'm your successor, which means since we're in the same rank, I can call you whatever I like. Till next time, old man." he said, leaving Yamamoto with a frown etched on his face.

"Next time will be when I am no longer existent and you're the new ruler of this throne."

* * *

><p><strong><em>'History tends to repeat itself...'<em>**

The small village was horrible, reeking of blood and dead bodies, cold, frozen bodies. In the middle of all the disgust, stood a man, his head held low as his hands reeked with the red liquid that took away the innocent lives. His turquoise eyes scanned the frozen area, a small smirk appearing on his lips at the job well done.

_Then I saw an angel coming down from heaven, having the key to the bottomless pit and a great chain in his hand._  
><em>(Revelation 20: 1)<em>

"Looks like someone had quite a bit of fun." a voice said, their figure appearing in front of his eyes before he even had a chance to blink.

Karin scanned the area, her back facing him as she scowled. _'What an ungrateful sight.'_ she thought, taking in the sight of their scattered body parts as their hollow eyes told her a brief summary of what had happened.

"So they sent you, huh?" Toshiro asked drawing closer to Karin as he tightly wrapped his arm around her neck and took in a deep inhale of her midnight hair, sighing with satisfaction that its scent didn't change- a vanilla, almost watermelon-like smell to it. Oh how much he missed that smell. "But I don't mind."

Karin gritted her teeth as she elbowed Toshiro in his stomach with all her strength making him release her as he was sent crashing into two small frozen cottages that was currently four yards away. Turning around, she watched as he picked himself up from the rubble and stared at her with a frown etched on his face. "Why do you hide your eyes with that mask, Karin," he asked, eyeing the gold-like plate that was covering the upper part of her face. "Remember what I told you last time you covered them?" he asked.

Karin stayed still, waiting for his next moves. She wouldn't let his word distract her, not to an extant though. She remembered what he had said, and she almost laughed out loud at the reaction she had given him.

"Take it off." he growled, running after her with an incredible amount of speed as he blew a powerful kick to her stomach. Karin widened her eyes as she was thrown to the side like a little fly, landing on a patch of dead bodies. She coughed out blood and stared at Toshiro, a frown forming on her face at the sight displayed in front of her. His wings- she noted weren't the same color she had remembered them to be.

_Karin flew around the sky, making small stunts that baffled her red-headed friend. "Try doing this, Jinta!" she called out, sticking her tongue out at him as a flash of challenge crossed her eyes. Jinta scowled, flying up towards her as he also started to mimic the stunts._

_"Easy." he said, laughing at her scowling face._

_"Oh yeah, try doing this." was her reply as she started to several black flips with a mix of twists included in it. As she was about to do a small spin, her wings crashed against each other making her lose balance as she was sent flying to the ground._

_"Karin!" Jinta called out, flying after her._

_Karin closed her eyes as she waited for the impact to come. She wasn't scared, and neither should Jinta. She was an angel, they were in heaven, was it really possible for them to die again? She doubt it. And so, she waited for the hard glossy floor to meet her face. She only opened her eyes when she landed on something that _didn't_ feel like the ground. "Ow, what the-"_

_"Could you please get off of me?" a male asked, his voice evident with irritation. Yup, something told her that this person was _not _Jinta. How did she know? Because if it were Jinta, he wouldn't have asked her to get off of him, instead he would have just shoved her away._

_"Sorry." Karin said, getting off of the man. She was about to get a better look at his face but was too late when he immediately stood up and turned the opposite direction as her where a group of people were waiting for him. The only thing she could see was his white snowy hair._

_"Come on Toshiro, let's get a move on. _He_ wants to see us." one of the angels said, waiting for the white haired boy. Said boy only nodded, kneeling to the ground as he leaped into the air as his wings bursted out of him, followed by the other angels._

_Karin mentally gasped at the pure beauty. His wings were made out of ice, a pure crystal-like see-through ice. It glistened with shine as he flew away and she couldn't help but imagine herself touching it, feeling the coldness against her skin. It was... captivating._

_"Close your mouth Karin, your breath is stinking up the whole place." Jinta said, standing beside his friend as he also marveled the wings of the man._

_"You were the seal of perfection,_  
><em>Full of wisdom and perfect in beauty.<em>  
><em>You were in Eden, the garden of God;<em>  
><em>Every precious stone was your covering:<em>  
><em>The sardius, topaz, and diamond,<em>  
><em>Beryl, onyx, and jasper,<em>  
><em>Sapphire, turquoise, and emerald with gold.<em>  
><em>The workmanship of your timbrels and pipes<em>  
><em>Was prepared for you on the day you were created.<em>  
><em>(Ezekiel 28:12-13)<em>

"What are you staring at?" Toshiro questioned, coming closer to her as he crouched down in front of her, his fingers gently outlining her jaw. Karin shivered at the touch she had so badly missed, how his cold fingers always sent pleasure to her body.

"Your wings are ugly." she said, eyeing the now purple- almost black-like color that had overtaken the beauty. Toshiro looked at his wings, the poison-like color shining with amusement. That's what it was, poison. Poison that held hatred and evil, something that was injected into Toshiros heart, making him go mad and rebel against heaven.

He shrugged; now facing her as his hands gently traced the gold mask that was covering her eyes. "_This _is ugly." he growled, slipping it out of her face as he threw it out of his sight.

_Toshiro walked around the forest to look for a quiet place to rest. He had always loved the quietness. It calmed him down and cleared his mind of all the thoughts that were cramped in his head. As he searched around the green forest, his eyes soon landed on a beautiful sight. It was a girl, the same girl who had crashed into him many days ago. The same girl who had crept into his mind and distracted him from the many duties he had yet to accomplish._

_Not wanting to reveal his presence, Toshiro hid behind a tree and concealed anything that might give him away. He wanted to stay near her for a while longer and take in every detail that he may have missed. He wanted to study her._

_He noted, as he stared at her, that she was wearing a black blindfold on. At first she was still, and then she started to move. Her left leg stretched outward as she motioned it around herself. Then, her fingers curled into fists as she punched the air along with her kicks. It soon became a sort of hypnotizing dance in which Toshiro couldn't look away. It was beautiful, yet somehow fierce. In fact, it was so hypnotizing that he didn't notice himself move towards her. It was like she had her own gravitational pull that was luring him towards her. He only realized his actions when her fists met the tip of his nose._

_"Your pretty slow for an elite angel." she said, retreating her fist as she took off her blindfold._

_Grey and turquoise met._

_And the first's words he spoke to her were, "Your eyes are beautiful, you shouldn't hide them"._

_And her first indication of attraction towards him was when she blew a punch to his gut. "Shorty, your sweet talks won't work on me."_

Now, as Toshiro looked at her saddened grey eyes, a part of him wanted to so badly take it all away and replace it with happiness. To hug her and kiss her and apologies for the things he had put her through. But just as the thought crossed his mind, it soon vanished as his hand made its way to her throat, now squeezing the life out of her. "You sicken me, Karin. Do you know that? Everything about you sickens me- your hair, your voice, your scent, especially your eyes. Those god damn eyes of yours!" he growled, squeezing the life out of her. "Why do you keep staring at me with those eyes, Karin? Why do your eyes look so disgusted when they land on me?" he asked, his turquoise eyes pleading for an answer.

Karin struggled at his grasp as she tried to clasp her hand around his wrist. She knew the first words he had just spilled were lies. Of course they were! The Toshiro she knew would never say such things. The Toshiro she knew wouldn't try to be killing her.

"Yeah? Then I'll make sure that you'll never able to see them again!" she managed to choke out as a gold, arrow-like sword started to materialize in her left hand. Before Toshiro could register what was going on, she thrusted it into his shoulders and took it right back out as he let out a hiss of pain. He instantly let go of her neck, gripping his injured shoulder to stop the flowing blood and Karin found this as a chance to throw herself away from him.

"What happened, Toshiro? What happened to the promise you made me three years ago?" Karin asked, lifting herself up along with the weapon, her mouth dripping the red liquid she so badly detested. "The promise you made to never leave our side."

Toshiro cringed as the memory flooded into his head and the pain that shot through his shoulder. Yes, he remembered the promise clearly. He made that promise on the same day of his sister's death. The same day in which he swore he'd kill the demon that killed her and the same day when hatred and anger started to arise in his heart. He scowled. "Promises were meant to be broken."

Karin ran toward him, furry in her eyes as she tried to land a kick to his gut but failed when Toshiro dodged her attack. Again, she tried and the result was the same as the last. She scowled at the man in front of her, no wait, demon. He was a demon now, not a man. She thrusted her fists at him but was only met with the impact of emptiness.

"Do you remember when you used to train me, Toshiro?" she asked, attempting to knee him in the ribs but failed when he caught it with his hands, gripping it tighter.

With a flick of his wrist, she was sent flying away from his sight.

"Of course I do. You were always so weak." he said, scowling as he flew upward and towards her now beaten up body. Karin's body struggled to get up but her mind remained stuck on the words that he had just said.

_Weak._

Such a word doesn't exist in her vocabulary. Oh how much she loathed it. Everyone knew that she didn't like being weak, especially Toshiro. She would have never imagined him to call her that, but yet, here he is taunting her with her fears as he made her heart ache.

As he was about to dive in for the kill, Karin whispered out a phrase that triggered Toshiro with memories he cherished.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru." The weapon that Karin had- which consisted of an iced diamond-like shape in the center of the sword started to glow.

_"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru." Toshiro called out, the sword he was currently holding now shooting out an ice-like dragon as it made its way towards the enemy. It made contact and the demon fell into ashes._

_"That was amazing, Toshiro! You have _got_ to teach me how to do that." Karin said, her grey eyes filled with amazement and excitement as the iced dragon crash to the ground like glass. It was truly a beautiful sight- the way the blue-like crystals splattered all around the area making it shine and sparkle like bits of water droplets that shined in the sun._

_"I'm afraid that's not possible, Karin." Toshiro said as his brows knit together, his signature frown etching his face._

_When he was battling the demon, his face expression was much more different. It was more like he was relieved to be fighting. Kind of like he enjoyed it, and now that the demon was finished with, his stern expression was back on. Karin scowled and crossed her arms as she made her way towards him._

_"And why is that? It doesn't seem very difficult to do." she replied, challenging him in a staring contest. She was determined to learn the move, Toshiro knew that much. But she just couldn't, she wasn't able to, or matter of fact; she wasn't 'fit' for it. Her strength, the way he analyzed it, was filled with pure recklessness and power. The attack he had just used consisted of great skills and accuracy, something he doubt she was used to. Don't take him wrong, Karin was an excellent fighter, she was really strong but only physically and only averaged in mentally._

_Toshiro ended the staring contest as he closed his eyes and drew in a breath. "Never mind, forget what I said. Here, I'll teach you." he said, reopening his eyes as an iced diamond-like shape started to materialize in the center of his palm. When it was done forming, he handed it over to a confused Karin._

_"This is part of hyourinmaru; some of his power was poured into this this so use it very wisely. Here's the first lesson," and so their trainings began as he tried to teach her how to use the new given attack._

_Of course, it was very difficult at first- with what, having an attractive Karin as his student who had often distracted him at some points of their lesson and then to the point where they had accidentally had their firsts kiss with each other while sparring and then came the point where they started a relationship. But by then, she had already achieved the new technique and promised that she wouldn't use it for anything until she thought it was necessary._

As those words were uttered, an ice-like dragon was summoned out of the blue diamond-shaped weapon. The dragon headed towards the white haired boy and Toshiro couldn't think of nothing else to do but dodge. Though his choice was a last minute response to his body, he was able to avoid it and soared up to the sky. The only damage that was inflicted on him was a chipped wing.

"Good one, Karin." he said, floating in the air as he watched the dragon shatter. "But not good enough." he growled, flying toward Karin with extraordinary speed- something that put the speed of light to shame. Karin widened her eyes as she felt his foot make contact with her stomach, sending her flying upward towards the sky. In midair, she coughed out blood as she saw his body fly above her, immediately punching her in the stomach as she was sent falling back to the ground.

If someone were to watch this fight from a distance, it would look as if ying and yang were battling it out. With what- Toshiros black wings pushing around Karin's white wings. It would have been an incredible sight.

"Why, Toshiro? Why do you choose to act this way?" Karin asked, forcing her body to get up from the dented ground. "Why did you turn to the other side? You know Momo wouldn't have approved of It." she said, getting into her defense stance.

Toshiro growled as he ran towards her. "Be quiet, Karin. You know nothing!"

As he was about to kick her in the ribs again, Karin blocked it with her wings in which protected every part of her body. Toshiro gritted his teeth as her wings burned and pierced through his bare footed skin. How much he hated the feeling of heat.

"You were so loyal to God, Toshiro," Karin said her wings now removing itself from around her, pushing Toshiro away, "So honest and trustful. That's one of the reasons why I love you-"

"I said be quiet!" Toshiro shouted, anger blinding him as he sprinted towards Karin, his blood-thirsty eyes only settled on her sad face. And as he was about to attack her, he failed to see the sword that Karin had in her hands until it was too late. Karin pushed the sword into his stomach as his eyes widened and his mouth spat out blood.

_He laid hold of the dragon, that serpent of old, who is the Devil and Satan, and bound him for a thousand years;_  
><em>(Revelation 20: 2)<em>

"Reign over the frosted heaven, Hyourinmaru." she whispered, closing her eyes as the dragon came out once again and proceeded in going through Toshiros body. His body went slightly limp as she took out the weapon, dropping it as Toshiro fell on her for support. She grabbed his shoulder as she gently laid him on the ground, his head now resting on her lap as he stared into her now guilty sad eyes.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro." she whispered, grabbing a lock of his snowy white hair as she gently kissed his forehead. His eyes still settled on her, Toshiro forced his hands to clutch her arm. Her eyes slightly widened at his action and in the corner of her eyes she couldn't help but sense that something beautiful was happening. Looking away from his face, Karin looked at his wings and almost gave out a cry of laughter. In front of her eyes, lay his wings in which were now starting to trash out the ugly poison in replace with the beautiful color that she loved so much. His wings were going back to its normal, crystal-clear color.

"Don't," he whispered. "Don't say sorry. I'm glad you're the one who did it. You released me from the other side, Karin." he said, his eyes filled with love and relief. "So don't beat yourself up for it. I love you, Karin. Always remember that." were his lasts words before fading away from her sight. Karin shut her eyes as she clutched the ground below her.

"And I you, Toshiro." she whispered, letting a teardrop fall out of her eyes as she soon got up, her head held low as she started to fly back to her home.

_'And so, the demon falls once again.'_ She thought, looking at her left wing which now contained a pure black feather

_**'Till the very end...'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed :D<strong>

**~ This is **_FrostyNight98 _**saying good-bye and good day to you. Happy late Valentines Day :D!**


End file.
